<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обмен опытом by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391152">Обмен опытом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020'>WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Смерть Кощея Бессмертного | The Death of Koschei the Deathless (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF HP Cross Time 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обмен опытом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Игла в яйце, яйцо в утке… Записал? Утка в зайце, заяц в ларце.</p><p>— Зачем так сложно-то? — Том Реддл недовольно взъерошил густую шевелюру и еще раз перечитал получившийся список. Кощей тоже заглянул в бумажку и снисходительно покачал головой.</p><p>— А затем, что эта матрешка куда надежней. Эх, отрок, совсем еще зеленый, мало что в темной волшбе смыслишь.</p><p>— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — юноша сверкнул глазами. — И насчет крестражей: лучше без, кхм, «дополнительной упаковки», но больше. Семь — чем не магическое число.</p><p>Кощей сухо усмехнулся.</p><p>— Лучше один, да надежно схороненный, сам потом увидишь. Впрочем, время нас рассудит. Кто прав, тот жить останется, ошибившийся же сгинет от руки супостата.</p><p>На том злодеи и порешили и разошлись каждый при своем мнении.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>